smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wally West
Wallace "Wally" Rudolph West is a pre adult metahuman in which he has the power of ultimate speed. He is the uncle of Bart Allen and the nephew of Barry Allen. He is a vigilante who helps Metropolis going by the name: Kid Flash. Wally is a future member of the Justice League. Physical Appearance Wally is a normal looking 19 year old man. He has light red hair and gray eyes. His casual attire is wearing a red T-Shirt with a lightning bolt on it, Red Shorts with gold lines on it and red jordans. As Kid Flash, he would normally curl his hair. He would also wear a yellow mask, a yellow tight shirt, red gloves, red tights and Yellow construction worker boots (he made his own costume) As the first incarnation of The Flash, he would wear a red sports coat, red t-shirt, red tights, red boots and gold gloves with red glasses. As his second incarnation of The Flash, he would wear something similar to his uncle's costume. He would wear a leather flash mask, a leather flash tights, yellow leather gloves, a flash belt, and yellow boots. Powers and Abilities Receiving powers from a freak accident with electrical cords in Barry Allen's laboratory, he then possessed powers like his uncle and his long time inspiration, Jay Garrick Super Speed-Wally can run faster than the fastest thing in the universe (even Superman). Once, he knocked out a criminal using his speed to bump into the criminal from saving a lady from taking her wallet. '''Super Stamina-'''Wally can never be tired in running. According to Clark, he saw Wally once run in cross country and won a medal for that. '''Intagilbility-'''Wally can run so fast, he can go through solid objects. He once robbed a bank, and as the police were chasing him in the streets, he ran though buildings to his house. '''Super Metabolism-'''Wally can eat a lot of foods without gaining weight. According to Barry Allen (his uncle) he ate so much food as a child (when he recieved his powers) he never gained weight. '''Skilled Parkour Person-'''Wally can walk up walls using his parkour skills. As a teenage woman was commiting suicide and fell off a building, he saw the girl and ran up a wall, closest to her and jumped of the wall to the building wall she is falling from and catched her and ran down using his speed. '''Time Travel-'''Wally can go back in time using his speed back and forth. Once he went back in time in which when his uncle was the flash, when Bart was born, and when Jay Garrick was retired. He also met his younger self. Early Life Wally was born in Smallville to Albert West and Brenda Thompson. Wally's favorite color was red. He attended his aunt and uncle's wedding. One day, his uncle took him to a lab. As Barry left the lab, Wally then accidentally pressed a button to much, which caused a freak accident and the electrical cords were electrocuting him. So as he went home, he took a bubble bath to make him warm. As the water was making contact with the electricity in Wally, he then was powered much and a bright light came out of his chest and as Wally went out of the tub, he gained the powers like his uncle.